


Для кого-то

by mynameisEmma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: В доме малышки Нинель всё вверх дном.





	Для кого-то

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада конструктивной критике в негрубой форме и указанию на ошибки.  
> Вдохновилась прекрасным французским мультфильмом "Иллюзионист", из него и была взята главная идея.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2942778

В доме малышки Нинель всё вверх дном: тут и там разбросаны колоды игральных карт, под ногами путается несносный кролик, который опять умудрился сбежать из клетки, а над головой, того и гляди, пролетит голубь. На пыльных полках высоких шкафов покоятся самые разные книги: от толстого учебника по анатомии, до сборника самых нелепых анекдотов мира.

Но по-настоящему интересным местом, конечно же, был чердак, на нём хранилось великое множество костюмов на любой цвет и фасон, а также целая дюжина, если не больше цилиндров, на некоторых из них даже красовались аляповые заплатки. Стены комнаты украшали яркие-яркие афиши, и каждая из них, несомненно, была шедевром.

Всё это казалось девочке чем-то волшебным и удивительным, как и сам обитатель дома — Джордж Гранде, величайший волшебник всех времён и народов! Да вот только как объяснить своей внучке, что он никакой не волшебник, а всего лишь иллюзионист, господин Гранде не знал. Всю жизнь он занимался тем, что вытаскивал живность из шляпы, да показывал пресловутые фокусы. Когда же виски его украсила седина, а лицо изрезали глубокие морщины, Джордж смиренно уступил дорогу молодым, и теперь его единственным и самым преданным зрителем остаётся Нинель, что так искренне радуется всякий раз, когда он «находит» пенни за её ухом. Дети есть дети.

Иногда по вечерам он садился в кресло-качалку, усаживал на колени ребёнка и рассказывал сказки, ведь любой уважающий себя чародей должен знать захватывающие истории! Обычно повествование заканчивалось под мирное сопение спящей девчушки, а сухие губы Джорджа невольно трогала лёгкая полуулыбка.

Джордж Гранде никогда не умел создавать искры одним мановением рук и не имел настоящей волшебной палочки, но для своей малышки он всегда был особенным. Этого ему более, чем достаточно.


End file.
